Drifting
by Moshi Moshi Mai
Summary: [XENOSAGA II] Oneshot: Albedo's had enough of Rubedo spending time with Sakura. [Implied Albedo x Rubedo fluff]


**A/N-**This little one-shot just came to me when I was watching this show and this one line was enough for me to think to myself _Hey, this would be perfect for a little AlbedoxRubedo one-shot!_ I hope you like it!

**Inspiration:** _Small of Two Pieces – Restored; One Tree Hill xD_

**Drifting**

**(AlbedoxRubedo)**

He was lonely.

Albedo sat on a stone bench inside the artificial park at the Yuriev Institute, tracing circles in the dirt with his once clean boot. A pout was placed upon his cherubic face as he grasped the edge of the bench with his fingers, leaning forward slightly to draw a stick figure of a girl with short hair and a long dress holding hands with a boy.

After staring at his self-created image for a moment, he angrily kicked it, throwing particles into the air. His amethyst eyes burned with jealousy, and he found very little satisfaction at disrupting the portrait. If only _she_ was standing in front of him right now, he would've tackled her to the ground and strangled her to let her understand just how much hatred he felt for her. It was all her fault Rubedo was like this. His focus had been slipping lately because of her, and lately his twin didn't have the time of day to even look at him anymore.

Albedo looked up at the never-changing sky, watching as the clouds lazily rolled in the artificial sky, forming shapes that reminded Albedo of that _stupid_ girl. He huffed, crossing his arms and shielding his eyes with his soft white hair. He didn't understand it. Why was Rubedo so nice to her? She wasn't anything special.

He remembered when he first met her. The three U.R.T.V.s thought that they had gotten their diving coordinates mixed up and ended up in her bedroom cabinet. After much bickering and whining, the three had stumbled out, surprised to see the young brunette watching them uncertainly with emerald eyes. When she had cried, he had wondered how someone could be so helpless and frail. In the beginning, he had respected her somewhat and even wanted to help her recover from her mental deficiency, but then she had to go and take Rubedo away from him.

He hadn't minded much when his red-haired half had gone diving into her subconscious domain by himself. Rubedo was a kind-hearted person after all. He just cared about that girl more than the rest. When his visits became more frequent, though, Albedo became worried by his lack of concentration and slightly upset…and eventually he just started to hate the girl. Rubedo belonged to him, not her, or anyone else for that matter.

The white-haired child clutched a fist over the right side of his chest, comforted by the steady beat of his twin's heart. It seemed like this was all he had left of Rubedo since his brother started to neglect him. Saddened by that thought, Albedo lowered his arm and lay down on the bench, supporting his head with his left arm.

A cool breeze flew by and Albedo closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of summer. His hair playfully tickled his ears and he opened his eyes once more, the sun's cheerful rays blinding him. Slowly, he raised his unoccupied hand and held it in front of him, curling it into a fist as the sun was captured in his grasp. Beams escaped the crevices of his clenched fist and he smiled slightly, not really sure what he was doing.

"What are you doing, you weirdo?" A head popped up above him and Albedo jumped, falling over the edge of the bench. He winced as he hit the ground with his clumsy limbs flailing around him, tasting dirt in his mouth. Vehemently he coughed it out, sighing in embarrassment. "Are you ok? You're so clumsy, you know that?" Albedo glanced at the boy through thick lashes as he kneeled down in front of him, ruffling his ivory hair.

Unconsciously he leaned into the touch, restraining himself from purring at the sign of affection. Too soon he took his hand away and Albedo frowned slightly before standing up and seating himself back upon the cold bench.

"What do you want, Rubedo?" The red-head sat down on Albedo's right and faced his brother, bright blue eyes scanning him. Self-conscious, Albedo curled up into a ball, hugging his knees and looking at the ground. "Shouldn't you be with…"

"Sakura?" Rubedo piped up, oblivious to the growl that emitted from Albedo's throat. "Yeah I already visited her today." The blue-eyed variant looked away and up to the sky Albedo had previously been looking at, a small smile on his cute face. "I can't wait to meet her sister…" he trailed off, still grinning.

"What's so great about her, anyway," Albedo muttered darkly. Rubedo glanced at him, surprised. Suddenly Albedo wished he hadn't said anything, and yet at the same time he wanted Rubedo to know how he felt. Without waiting for his astonished brother to say anything, he glared at him with fiery purple eyes. "You spend so much time with her that you never even see or talk to me as much anymore." He tried to hide the hurt in his voice, but his attempt only served to emphasis his anguished tone.

Rubedo just stared him at him, not knowing what to say. Albedo impatiently waited for a response, and when it seemed like it would never come, he sighed sadly and stood up as his brother watched him do so.

"Forget it. Like my opinion matters at all to you." Tasting the bitterness in his voice and ignoring the stinging feeling at the corners of his eyes, Albedo started to walk away, feeling dumb for his outburst. Suddenly he felt a strong hand clamp around his wrist and whirled him around to face angry ocean blue. He was taken aback as Rubedo enveloped him into a fierce hug, feeling his heart slam into his chest rapidly.

"Of course _you_ mean something to me. Not just anything either, you know. You're my best friend. _You always will be_." Albedo buried his head into his twin's shoulder, feeling something wet trail down his face as it landed softly on the fabric of Rubedo's outfit. Slowly he returned the hug and welcomed the warm sensations that filled the pit of his stomach, Rubedo's presence comforting his recently tormented thoughts.

Too soon he pulled away, playfully tapping Albedo on the nose and laughing at the confused expression on his face. "Stop being silly, alright? I'll always have time for you." Grinning Rubedo turned around and started walking away, leaving Albedo gazing after him.

The warmth from his twin's hug had evaporated already, leaving him feeling cold once more.


End file.
